Comme si de rien était
by yaoipowaa
Summary: OS Block B (/Winner) Zico/Mino Yaoi-Lemon Jiho et Minho sont deux adolescents normaux, amis assez proches. Cependant, un jour ils vont tomber sur un récit un peu particulier qui va les troubler...


Coucou ! Voici mon premier OS Zico/Mino (avec Lemon). Je me suis permis de réinterpréter un peu leur histoire en imaginant qu'ils étaient amis avant même d'être trainees.

Pour les personnes qui ne connaîtraient pas très bien, Zico=Jiho et Mino=Minho.

C'est un OS mais il est tout à fait possible que ça se transforme en recueil d'OS centrés sur Zico, donc si ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires pour que travaille sur la suite.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

.

 _Toc toc_

-Hey ! Lança joyeusement Jiho en rentrant sans en attendre l'autorisation.

-Hey ! Lui répondit Minho en levant les yeux de son écran.

Le plus vieux s'affala sur le lit aux côtés de son ami, balançant son sac un peu plus loin. Pas de politesse entre eux, ils se connaissaient assez bien pour se comporter naturellement en présence de l'autre. Sans perdre de temps, Jiho posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son homologue, s'intéressant à l'ordinateur posé sur ses genoux.

-Tu faisais quoi ?

Cet ordinateur était une des raisons pour laquelle ils préféraient se retrouver chez Minho plutôt que chez Jiho : le premier avait son propre ordinateur dans sa chambre, ce qui leur permettait de consulter le contenu qu'ils désiraient sans être importunés. À respectivement 15 et 16 ans, ils appréciaient de pouvoir calmer leurs poussées d'hormones en surfant sur les sites pour adultes.

Mais cette fois-ci, le site qu'il était en train de consulter était normal.

-Je regarde des vidéos de Bigbang.

-Cool, tu peux mettre leur dernier clip ?

Le garçon s'exécuta et tous deux se prirent à chanter et danser sur la musique. En effet, comme en témoignaient les quelques posters qui décoraient les murs de la chambre, les deux adolescents étaient fans du dernier boys band de la YG Entertainment. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à les écouter, s'entraînant à rapper aussi bien que T.O.P ou à danser aussi bien que Taeyang.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à écouter leur groupe préféré, profitant d'avoir la maison pour eux seuls pour mettre la musique à fond. L'ambiance était à la détente et quand vint le début de soirée, ils décidèrent de se mettre à l'aise en retirant leurs pantalons et sweats car ils commençaient à avoir chaud à s'agiter dans tous les sens. De toute façon, ils n'avaient aucune gène à se promener ainsi l'un devant l'autre. Ils s'armèrent de chips et de sodas pour passer la soirée et se posèrent à nouveau devant le PC pour repartir à la pêche aux infos sur Bigbang.

L'écran étant relativement petit, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se coller l'un à l'autre quand ils regardaient des choses ensembles (sauf bien sûr pour la pornographie où ils prenaient leurs distances, quitte à profiter un peu moins de l'action). Cette fois-ci, Minho était simplement assis au bord du lit, les jambes sur le sol, penché vers l'ordinateur qui reposait sur une chaise. Jiho quant à lui, était à sa gauche, la tête posée sur son épaule, une jambe pliée en appui sur le lit et la deuxième directement posée sur celles de son ami.

Ils cherchèrent une bonne demi-heure des sites intéressants mais ils ne trouvaient rien pour les satisfaire. Il faut dire qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps à ça et il y avait peu d'informations qui pouvaient leur passer sous le nez.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Jiho en désignant vaguement un lien.

-De quoi ?

-Le truc là, fanfiction bidule.

-Je sais pas, on va voir.

Minho ouvrit le lien et l'aîné soupira en fermant les yeux, lassé de leurs recherches infructueuse. La page contenait un énorme pavé de texte et il ne se sentait pas tellement de tout lire. Minho quand à lui, commença à parcourir la page en diagonal, histoire d'être fixé sur ce qu'elle contenait. Il commença par froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait, puis eu un petit rire.

-Quoi ? Marmonna Jiho en entrouvrant les yeux.

-C'est une histoire je crois.

-Mais encore ?

-C'est une meuf qui invente des trucs avec Bigbang dedans.

-Et c'est cool ?

-Je sais pas... ça a l'air marrant. Tu veux qu'on lise ?

-Vas-y.

Ce dernier se redressa quelques peu, s'accrochant à la taille de son ami, tandis que Minho posa nonchalamment sa main sur la cuisse dénudée de Jiho pour être dans une position plus confortable. Le cadet commença donc la lecture à haute voix tandis que l'autre se contentait de suivre le texte des yeux.

-C'est quoi ce truc tout pourri ? Intervint Jiho avec un petit rire. Sérieux on dirait des tapettes les mecs !

-C'est drôle, elle se fait tellement des films la meuf !

En effet, la fiction les décrivait comme étant particulièrement sensibles alors qu'eux-mêmes les considéraient comme étant des modèles de virilité, ce qui leur paraissait plutôt comique.

Ils poursuivirent leur lecture tout en continuant leurs moqueries, partant limite en fou rire tellement ils trouvaient certains passage ridicules.

- _G-Dragon pris son courage à deux mains et se lança dans sa déclaration, ses mains devenant moites à cause du stress_. Déclama Minho en exagérant le ton dramatique pour tourner encore plus en ridicule le récit.

-Arrête ! Riait Jiho. C'est tellement débile !

- _Il faut que je te dise un truc T.O.P... je... JE T'AIME !_

Ils n'en pouvaient plus de rire devant la niaiserie de la situation. Une fois calmés, c'est le plus vieux qui reprit la parole en premier :

-Vas-y on arrête c'est de la merde !

-Non ! Exagéra Minho, Je veux savoir si T.O.P partage ses sentiments !

-Putain mais t'es con !

-Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas savoir si le rappeur à la voix suave partage les sentiments de son leader perturbé ? Tu es vraiment un être sans cœur !

-Sérieux ta gueule ! Tu veux pas qu'on matte un film plutôt ?

-Nan, on est bientôt à la fin, et puis on se marre bien.

-Oh et puis merde, fais ce que tu veux.

Ils reprirent donc l'histoire là où ils s'étaient arrêtés et malgré sa réticence, Jiho continua de suivre, se contentant de rire dans le cou de son ami.

- _Avec toute la tendresse du monde_ , continuait Minho sur le même ton exagérément dramatique, _Seunghyung attrapa délicatement le menton de son vis-à-vis pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux._

-Non, c'est bon on sait ce qu'il va se passer putain, arrête-toi là !

- _Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, sentant le souffle de son aîné chatouiller ses lèvres quand ENFIN, le moment qu'il avait tant attendu arriva. Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un chaste baiser et ils ressentirent une douce chaleur monter dans le creux de leurs ventres._

-Nan pas ça, c'est vraiment con.

- _Leur baiser s'intensifia alors que le rappeur entreprit de passer ses mais sous son t-shirt pour aller..._ non putain c'est pas sérieux...

Le garçon stoppa sa lecture à haute voix pour parcourir rapidement les lignes suivantes pour confirmer ses craintes.

-Quoi encore ? Marmonna Jiho dans son cou, les yeux obstinément fermés. Il commençait vraiment à trouver cette histoire gênante en plus d'être ridicule.

-C'est une scène de cul !

-Mais whaaaat ? S'exclama Jiho en se redressant soudainement. T'es sûr ?

Il entreprit de lire lui aussi le passage en question, sa curiosité piquée au vif. Il n'y croyait pas qu'une fille ait pu écrire un truc pareil. Toutes les adolescentes qu'il connaissait faisaient tout pour garder une image chaste et semblaient presque dégoûtées lorsqu'on leur parlait de sexe. Cette fille avait sûrement un grain pour oser décrire une scène érotique.

Lentement, ils continuèrent leur lecture, d'abord par pure curiosité, mais ils finissaient par se prendre aux jeu. Aucun des deux ne riait ni ne faisait de remarque et leurs seules interactions se résumaient à confirmer qu'ils avaient fini de lire et qu'ils pouvaient descendre plus bas sur la page.

Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur l'écran, n'osant pas bouger plus que nécessaire, ni se regarder. L'air de rien, ils commençaient à sentir l'excitation monter et ils prenaient tout juste conscience de la position suggestive dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils se dirent tous les deux à un moment qu'il aurait été sage de s'écarter, voire d'arrêter purement et simplement la lecture, mais même s'ils n'osaient pas se l'avouer, la situation leur plaisait. Après tout, si l'autre souhaitait arrêter il n'avait qu'à le faire, s'il ne le faisait pas c'est qu'il partageait la même excitation.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, leurs souffles s'étaient faits légèrement irréguliers. À certains passages, la main de Minho se resserrait sur la cuisse de son ami tandis que les doigts de Jiho étaient crispés sur le t-shirt à sa disposition.

La fin de la scène érotique arriva bientôt, accompagnée par la fin de la fiction. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger, fixant simplement l'écran sans savoir comment agir. Est-ce qu'ils devaient arrêter là ou au contraire aller plus loin ? Ou peut-être qu'ils pouvaient simplement se satisfaire chacun de leur côté ? Dans leur position, aucun des deux ne pouvait voir l'érection de l'autre mais ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils étaient aussi excité l'un que l'autre. Sentant que le moment était bien choisi pour s'écarter (et impatient de pouvoir soulager son membre qui commençait presque à la faire souffrir), Jiho décrispa lentement ses doigts du t-shirt et les descendit lentement contre la hanche de son homologue en le caressant involontairement des pouces, espérant s'appuyer sur le lit pour se redresser. Peut-être que s'il avait été un peu plus franc dans ses gestes, tout se serait stoppé ici mais Minho interpréta mal le message et y vit un feu vert pour continuer. Timidement, il entreprit de lui malaxer la cuisse, un peu plus prêt de l'entrejambe qu'avant. Sous la surprise, l'aîné crispa à nouveau les doigts mais attrapa non pas seulement le t-shirt mais aussi la chair qu'il recouvrait. Il serra les dents pour retenir un soupir et il ne pu retenir un sursaut de la jambe, et l'espace d'une seconde son genoux vint appuyer fortement sur le sexe de son hôte. Ils déglutirent tous les deux difficilement, n'osant pas vraiment aller plus loin.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à malaxer nerveusement la peau de l'autre, fixant obstinément l'écran face à eux. Doucement, Minho se rapprocha de son entrejambe, allant jusqu'à glisser le bout de ses doigts à l'intérieur de son caleçon, retraçant le pli entre sa jambe et son pubis de son index. Jiho ferma les yeux et colla son visage dans le cou de son homologue, son souffle irrégulier lui provoquant de la chair de poule. Quand enfin les doigts du cadet vinrent retracer la forme de ses testicules, Jiho ne pu retenir un long soupir de soulagement. Il ramena sa deuxième main contre le ventre de son partenaire, agrippant son t-shirt, sentant le gland de Minho frotter contre son poignet à travers son propre sous-vêtement.

Bientôt, le plus jeune entreprit de caresser plus franchement les bourses de son ami, se sentant un peu plus confiant. Au point où ils en étaient, ils pouvaient bien se lâcher. Jiho se serra encore plus contre lui, lui mordillant légèrement l'épaule. Il appréciait fortement les attentions mais lui-même n'osait pas se lâcher et ne faisait rien de plus que planter ses ongles dans sa hanche. Quelques peu frustré, Minho remonta son t-shirt de son bras libre et vint placer la main de Jiho directement sur ses abdominaux. L'autre comprit le message et frotta langoureusement le ventre qui s'offrait à lui, n'osant pas pour autant descendre plus bas. Cependant, Minho appréciait quand même les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait, son avant bras venant toujours effleurer distraitement le renflement de son sous-vêtement.

Ils continuèrent ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à-ce que Minho ne sorte sa main du vêtement de son amant d'un soir, la position ne lui permettant pas de le caresser correctement. Il posa sa main directement par dessus le tissu et palpa sensuellement la verge qu'il recouvrait. Jiho hoqueta et enfonça de nouveau ses ongles dans la chair de son partenaire, trop pris par le plaisir qui grimpait en lui pour s'occuper de contenter son ami.

Légèrement frustré d'être le seul actif, Minho attrapa à nouveau le poignet de son aîné pour le descendre cette fois sur son membre durci. Timidement, Jiho pressa sa main contre lui, l'enserrant légèrement mais ses mouvements étaient plus rythmés par les spasmes que lui provoquaient son camarade que par sa volonté.

Soudainement, l'écran s'éteignit et la soufflerie se stoppa alors que l'ordinateur se mettait en veille. Ils réalisèrent que le portable était leur seule source de lumière, étant maintenant plongés dans le noir total. À présent, seul le son de leurs souffles saccadés emplissait la chambre. Ils restèrent figés quelques instants, prenant pleinement conscience de la situation. Ils avaient commencé à se caresser comme si de rien n'était mais ce brusque changement d'atmosphère les avait sorti de l'état second dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Pourtant, maintenant qu'ils étaient dans l'obscurité, ils se sentaient un peu plus à l'aise, comme si la nuit pouvait annuler les conséquences de leurs actes et qu'une fois le soleil levé ce serait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Prenant une fois de plus les devants, Minho attrapa les hanches de Jiho pour le pousser à s'allonger complètement sur le lit. Il se redressa et retira ses derniers vêtements avant s'approcher de son ami. Jiho déglutit difficilement en discernant les contours de l'érection de son partenaire dans l'obscurité. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Il n'était complètement sûr de ce qu'il voulait et craignait qu'il ne veuille aller trop loin. Il le laissa donc docilement enlever son t-shirt mais eu le réflexe de resserrer vivement mes cuisses quand il voulu faire glisser son caleçon le long de celles-ci. Ils s'observèrent longuement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Est-ce qu'il fallait parler ? Ç'aurait sûrement été une bonne idée mais est-ce que ça n'allait pas les couper ?

Finalement, Jiho se détendit, desserrant progressivement les cuisses pour permettre à son ami de finir de le déshabiller. Sans plus de manière, Minho vint s'allonger contre son amant, collant délicieusement leurs virilités. Il glissa son nez contre la peau de son cou tandis qu'il glissait ses bras sous lui pour lui agripper fermement les épaules. En retour, le plus vieux l'enserra et écarta ostensiblement les jambes pour permettre à son vis-a-vis de s'installer plus confortablement contre lui. Bientôt, leurs bassins s'activèrent et se frottèrent crûment l'un contre l'autre, les soulageant enfin. À mesure que le plaisir s'emparait d'eux, de légers gémissements passaient la barrière de leurs lèvres, faisant d'autant plus grimper leur excitation.

Bientôt, ils sentirent que les frottements de leurs bassins ne les faisaient pas monter assez rapidement, et pour la première fois de la soirée, c'est Jiho qui prit l'initiative de glisser sa main entre eux pour empoigner fermement leurs sexes, les masturbant vigoureusement.

Minho redressa la tête et vint appuyer son front contre celui de son ami, leurs nez venant se chatouiller mutuellement. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, pourtant aucun des deux n'essaya d'initier ne serait-ce qu'un chaste baiser. C'était probablement mieux comme ça, au moins ils restaient clair sur leur situation, ce n'était que pour ce soir et ils n'allaient pas approfondir leur relation. Et d'un autre côté, la frustration de ne pas savoir quel effet cela leur procurerait ainsi que le fait de s'imaginer en train d'échanger un baiser passionné les excitaient encore plus.

Le dominant donnait des coups de bassin de plus en plus forts, leur provoquant des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Jiho délaissa leurs sexes pour venir lui agripper les cheveux des deux mains, rejetant le tête en arrière tout en synchronisant le mouvement de ses hanches avec celui de Minho. Ce dernier vint enfouir à nouveau sa tête dans son cou faisant glisser ses lèvres sur sa pomme d'Adam, qui elle-même se mouvait sous l'action de ses gémissements. Leurs corps étaient en sueur, glissant habilement ensemble, cherchant à amoindrir au maximum l'espace qui les séparaient. Puis, dans une plainte plus aiguë que les précédentes, Jiho atteignit l'orgasme, se cambrant exagérément contre son partenaire, à qui il ne fallu que quelques à coups supplémentaires pour le rejoindre.

Leurs corps s'affaissèrent alors qu'il reprenaient leur respiration. Ils peinaient tous deux à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Ils avaient eu leur première expérience sexuelle ensemble, entre garçons, et il était maintenant trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Ils restèrent de longues minutes silencieux avant que Minho n'attrape ses vêtements pour se rhabiller. Jiho fit de même, ne cherchant pas plus à engager la conversation. Ils s'assirent et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient lu la fanfiction, leurs regards se croisèrent. Sans qu'ils ne puissent l'expliquer, un rire nerveux s'échappa de leurs lèvres, s'intensifiant progressivement pour se transformer en fou-rire. Une fois calmés, Jiho prit enfin la parole :

-Tu me fais plus jamais lire des conneries pareilles.

-Promis. Assura Minho avec un petit rire.

Sur ce ils se couchèrent, épuisés par leurs ébats de la soirées.

Le jour suivant se déroula normalement.

La suite aussi d'ailleurs.

 _Comme si de rien n'était._


End file.
